


For You, I Would

by bijouni



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijouni/pseuds/bijouni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if im remembering correctly, this is the second sourin piece i wrote. set around when rin and sousuke first dormed together.</p>
    </blockquote>





	For You, I Would

**Author's Note:**

> if im remembering correctly, this is the second sourin piece i wrote. set around when rin and sousuke first dormed together.

Moving was always a pain in the ass. Which made Rin wonder why he did it so often. Thankfully, this time around wasn’t much of a headache in comparison to the past since the place he was moving to was right down the hall. Most of his belongings he just kicked or carried easily into the new room instead of having to unload a crap ton of boxes like Sousuke was currently busy doing.

“Sucks, doesn’t it?”

“You’re one to talk,” Sousuke replied without looking up from his task at hand, seeming to know exactly what Rin was referring to. Typical.

Rin found himself smiling. Long finished putting away his items, he knelt down and began helping unpack Sousuke’s. His friend didn’t appear to mind, like Rin thought. They had nothing to hide from each other.

The box Rin chose was large and heavy. He briefly became conscious to the fact that Sousuke carried the weight alone and just how much muscle training had he been doing over the years? Rin decided to tuck that question away for later though because inside were a bunch of books that peeked his interest. Swimming books, mostly. Complete Conditioning Guide. Go Swimming. How to Be the Best Athlete. Rin’s eyes scanned over all the visible titles until landing on one in particular.

“Mm? Is that..” he murmured, then his eyes widened a bit in excitement. “Ah! I’ve been looking for this edition!”

Sousuke turned his head. “Oh, that? An old swim coach of mine in Tokyo gave it to me. It’s a real good read.” His seafoam eyes seemed to glisten under the fluorescent lighting as he spoke. He was such a theory freak, sometimes he put Rin’s own passion to shame. Yet the spark in his eyes dulled again when he added, “You can’t have it.”

Rin scowled. “I didn’t ask.”

“You didn’t have to.” The corner of Sousuke’s mouth curled upwards.

“Asshole.”

They finished tidying up the place whilst reminiscing until it got dark out. It was amazing how comfortable it was to talk to the other as if five years weren’t missing between them. They’d decided who got their preference of bottom bunk through a game of rock paper scissors. Though Rin was suspicious Sousuke let him win even if he swore he didn’t know what Rin was talking about.

“You can have that, if you really want.” Sousuke pointed a finger idly to the limited edition beside Rin on his desk before climbing the ladder to the top bunk.

“What?” Rin looked up. He didn’t know if the book held any profound meaning to Sousuke. If it was given to him from someone in Tokyo than maybe it was nostalgic, significant to him. Rin didn’t want it in that case, his concerns made apparent in his desolate tone. “But..didn’t your old coach give this to you?” He lifted it off the table.

“It’s not like it has sentimental value, or he was important to me.” There was a pause. “Not like how you are, anyway.”

Rin was thankful that Sousuke climbed up to lie in his bed so he didn’t see Rin’s cheeks redden an embarrassing hue.

He nearly stammered, but bit his lip beforehand. “Thanks. Sousuke.”

“Don’t mention it. Rin.”


End file.
